Transformers
by darkangel8950
Summary: Transformers AU Sydney Morray Maza only wanted a car, not to somehow get thrown into an ageless battle between Autobots and Decepticons alongside her family and friends. It is so much better than it sounds so please give it a try, I will update as often as I can, I promise. A few pairings


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any Ocs used. The transformers story belongs to...whoever wrote them haha, and of course the Gargoyles belong to Greg Weisman. While I'm working on this, I'll also do a set of oneshots explaining a few things since I know this will probably leave a few unanswered questions.**

**Prologue**

"Alright, Goliath; are you ready?"

"As much as I do not approve of scaring the child, this will be fun."

"That's the spirit, hon."

The two voices went completely unnoticed by the seventeen year old girl sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen table, her headphones plugged in and Beatles music blocking everything out as she continued reading a book her adoptive father had recommended.

She still wasn't paying attention as two bodies moved up behind her, instead she blew the few dark brown strands of hair that had escaped the pony tail, out of her face and turned the page, "Sydney." a female's voice spoke up, completely unheard.

Sydney continued to read as a second voice, male given how deep it was, spoke up, "Sydney." again, this voice went unheard.

Finally, the woman rolled her eyes as she reached out for the girl's headphones and took them out of her ears, "You know, you'll go deaf if you listen to music that loud." she said as the slightly startled teen looked behind at the two.

Sydney laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, mom. Sorry, dad. I was in the zone." she got a little worried at the serious expressions on both of their faces, "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Elisa narrowed her eyes at the girl, "You know what you did." she stated rather calmly considering her facial expression.

The girl visibly sweat dropped as she wracked her brain for any wrongdoings she had done recently, coming up a little short save the school day she had skipped a week ago to go on a date with Alex; but her parents already knew about that and had finally given her phone back two days ago, "I-I do?" her voice sounded small, even to her.

Goliath nodded, "Yes. Your mother and I would like to talk to you about it." he said. Well, at least he didn't sound pissed off, that was a major plus considering his rather large and terrifying appearance.

Her eyebrows furrowed in unmasked worry, she spun around on the stool and looked up at them both, her hands clenched tightly on her knees as she bit nervously on her bottom lip, "What, uh, are we going to talk about exactly?"

Elisa crossed her arms, "We're going to talk about," she finally smiled, "the fact that you have straight A's for the first time in your school career." she and Goliath laughed as Sydney's jaw went slack, "Good job, Syd." the woman praised.

Sydney's grey eyes were wide for a moment, before they narrowed in irritation, "So you thought it would be funny to make me think I was in deep trouble when I haven't done anything at all." she stated.

The lavender gargoyle had the decency to look ever so slightly sheepish, "It was your mother's idea, she thought it would be funny." he chuckled, "And it definitely was."

The girl sighed, "Alright, well thanks for the congrats. I'll try and keep up the good work." with that, she turned back around and started to read again, leaving the headphones out for the time being in case anyone in her family decided to sneak up behind her again.

"Oh, its mandatory that you do." she heard her mother say, "Because if not, then our decision to pay for half of your first car will be taken back and forgotten." her head shot up so fast, you'd think she had been stabbed.

Quickly, she spun around and stared in shock at the smiling couple, "You're going to-what?" she couldn't fully comprehend it.

Elisa laughed, "You heard me, kiddo. Your dad and I have decided we'll pay two thousand dollars to help you with the car." all breath escaped her as her arms were suddenly full of an ecstatic teenage girl.

Sydney pressed her face hard against the woman's neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over again and felt her mother's arms circle around her back as the woman laughed again.

The girl didn't let go until after a good five minutes, then she pulled away and jumped as high as she could to reach Goliath's neck, repeating the process before she pulled away again, "You guys are the best! Thank you so much!" her smile was so big it could split her face in two.

Her father smiled at her, "It is our pleasure, Sydney."

"Just make sure you keep your grades up for another week, then I'll go with you to pick out your car." her mother added, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder and looking at her sternly.

Sydney nodded enthusiastically, "Yes ma'am. I won't slack off, I promise." she looked like she was trying to compose herself, but she wouldn't stop bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"What are you so excited about?" a new voice piped up from the other side of the apartment's living room, and Nashville stepped in through the open window, caping his wings as he did so.

Sydney ran around her parents and rushed at her best friend, "Dude, you know how hard I've been working to get a car, right?" she asked excitedly.

Gnash raised an eyeridge, "Yeah." he said simply, money for a car had been all she could talk about for the better part of four weeks, he knew it all too well.

"Guess who's going to help me get one in a week." she practically squealed.

Gnash decided he'd have some fun with this, "Uncle Lex?"

"Ha no. Don't play."

"Uncle Amp?"

"No way."

"Uncle Broadway?"

"Gnash."

"Aunt Angela?"

"My sister? Really?"

"My dad?"

"Dude."

"My mom?"

"If you don't stop right now."

"Alex?"

"I am going to hit you."

"Me? It's me isn't it. I knew you were stealing money from me-ow! Syd!"

"That's what you get, jerk."

Nashville chuckled as he rubbed the upper part of his arm, "I'm just messing with you, Syd, geez you didn't have to hit me."

The girl rolled her eyes at him, "You had it coming." she said and started to walk away from him.

"Well, either way, I'm happy for you, Syd." his beak stretched into a grin, "Now you can drive me around the city."

"You have wings you lazy little a-"

"Sydney." her parents warned.

"Aft. I was going to say aft."

"Nice save there." Gnash yelped again when her fist hit the same arm, "So abusive..." he muttered as she rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up." she said.

**Not the best starter to a story, but I'm currently trying to get multiple things done at the same time. When I have enough time, I'll start on the actual first chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the prologue.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
